sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone
Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone are an American television writing, animation and production team at Warner Bros. Animation and formerly at Nickelodeon Animation Studios. Filmography Directors *1993: Animaniacs - 3 episodes *1996: Space Jam (animation director) (just Tony Cervone) *2000: Little Go Beep (just Spike Brandt) - Short *2002: Baby Blues (just Tony Cervone) - 1 episode *2003-2005: Duck Dodgers - All episodes, Supervising Directors *2004: Daffy Duck for President - Short *2005: The Karate Guard (just Spike Brandt) (with Joseph Barbera) - Short *2007: Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale - Film *2007-2008: Tom and Jerry Tales - 4 episodes *2008-2009: Back at the Barnyard - 4 episodes *2010: Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo - Film *2010: Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (just Spike Brandt) (with Jeff Siergey) - Film *2011-2014: The Looney Tunes Show - 12 episodes *2011: Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz - Film *2012: Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse - Film *2013: Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure - Film *2013: State Farm Scooby-Doo Commercials - 3 commercials *2014: Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon - Film *2015: The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! - Film *2015: Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest - Film *2015: Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery - Film *2016: Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz - Film *2017: Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (just Spike Brandt) - Film Writers *1995: The Cartoon Cartoon Show *2003-2005: Duck Dodgers - 25 episodes *2007: Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale - Film (screenplay only) (just Spike Brandt) (with Tom Minton) *2007-2008: Tom and Jerry Tales - 4 episodes Producers *2000: Little Go Beep - Producer (just Spike Brandt) *2003-2005: Duck Dodgers - Supervising Producers *2005: The Karate Guard - Producers (with Joseph Barbera, Sam Register and Sander Schwartz) *2007: Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale - Producers *2010: Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo - Supervising Producers *2010: Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes - Producers (with Sam Register, Todd Popp, Bobbie Page and Alan Burnett) *2010-2013: Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated - Supervising Producers *2010: Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare - Producers *2011: Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur - Producers *2011-2014: The Looney Tunes Show - Supervising Producers *2012: Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse - Producers *2012: Big Top Scooby-Doo! - Producers *2013: Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure - Producers (with Sam Register) *2014: Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon - Producers *2015: The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! - Producers (with Michael J. Luisi) *2015: Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest - Producers *2015: Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery - Producers *2016: Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz - Producers (with Sam Register) *2017: Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory - Producers (with Sam Register) Supervising producers *2003-2005: Duck Dodgers *2010-2013: Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *2011-2014: The Looney Tunes Show Supervising directors *2003-2005: Duck Dodgers Voice actors *2005: The Karate Guard (Brandt voiced Tom, while Cervone voiced Butch) *2010-2013: Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cervone voices Gary, in 6 episodes, and French nerd in 1 episode) *2015: Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (Brandt voiced Spike only) *2015: Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (Cervone voices Announcer only) *2016: Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (Brandt voiced Spike only) *2017: Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (Brandt voiced Spike only) Voice directors *2004: Daffy Duck for President - Short Storyboard artists *2001: Cats & Dogs *2003-2005: Duck Dodgers *2008-2009: Back at the Barnyard *2008-2009: Curious George *2009: Fantastic Mr. Fox (just Tony Cervone) *2010: Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes *2011: Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz *2012: Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse *2013: Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure *2014: Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon *2015: Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest *2016: Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz *2017: Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Designers *2010: Fuse Presents Z100's Jingle Ball Assistant directors *1995: Carrotblanca Animation directors *1991: Dudley's Classroom Adventure *1996: Space Jam (just Tony Cervone) *2018: Supernatural (episode "Scoobynatural") (just Brandt) Lyrics *2007: Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale ("War Song for Children", "King of the Cats") *2010: Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ("Trap of Love") (just Cervone) *2015: Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery ("Don't Touch My Ascot") (just Cervone) References External links *Spike Brandt at Internet Movie Database *Tony Cervone at Internet Movie Database Category:American television directors Category:American television producers Category:American television writers Category:American male screenwriters Category:Male television writers Category:Living people Category:American film directors Category:American film producers Category:American lyricists Category:American animators Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American storyboard artists Category:American male voice actors Category:Animated film directors Category:Animation directors Category:Male screenwriters Category:Voice directors Category:Writing duos Category:Filmmaking duos